


Wenpines Surprise Sex

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Groping, Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have a surprise for their favorite red head.





	Wenpines Surprise Sex

Wendy was bored. She had a day off, but not much to do. It was raining, so she had very little desire to leave her small apartment. She laid on her, blowing hair out of her face. 

A knock came at her door. Well, that’s weird. Who would knock on her apartment door? As she got up she felt a figure reach out behind her. The mysterious hands reached out and rubbed her body and her breasts. Wendy let out a gasp. 

A familiar voice spoke. “Hmm, your tits are so firm Wendy.” 

Wendy let out a gasp. “Ah, Mabel. How did you..?” 

The front door opened. Dipper walked in. After putting away the key Wendy gave him he said, “Come on Wendy, we’re the Pines Twins; sneaking into an apartment is pretty easy. Especially when the cute tenant gave us a key to the apartment.” 

As Dipper spoke, Mabel’s hands traveled down Wendy’s body to her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. Fingers fished down the redhead’s panties, Mabel exploring Wendy’s wettening folds. While Mabel was distracting Wendy, she saw that Dipper had taken out his already hard dick. 

Without a word, Wendy took him into her mouth. Moans reverberated around his dick, moans made better by the fingering she was getting from Mabel. Wendy took off her shirt and bra. The twins stopped to allow Wendy to remove her pants. Dipper took the moment to undress as well. 

Staring at her naked brother and their shared girlfriend, Mabel said, “I can’t help but to feel a little overdressed.”

The two crawled over to the brunette. Wendy stood behind her, pulling the shirt over her head. Dipper pulled off the shirk and panties. Exposing her wet sex. They sat Mabel down on the floor. Still behind her, Wendy groped Mabel, paying her back from earlier, while peppering her neck with kisses. Dipper kissed and licked his sister’s hot pussy, letting her Mabel juice run down his tongue. 

The three rearranged themselves. Dipper was on his back. Wendy on his right; Mabel on his left. His dick was sandwiched between their wet pussies. The two girl’s were wildly grinding against him. Dipper could feel the girls’ body give way to orgasm. Dipper gave in himself, spraying everyone with his fluids. 

When everything was done, Wendy gave each Pines a big kiss on their cheeks. “Thanks for the surprise. You guys are the best. Anyone else needs a shower?”


End file.
